Christmas Dream
by Soraki
Summary: It’s Christmas time (wishful thinking on my part) and Yami has a new challenge for Seto. This time, it’s play for keeps. [SetoYami - ONESHOT]


title: Christmas Dream

author: Soraki The Tormentor (or just Soraki)

rating: R for some...err..._suggestive_ moments. Actually, it's just Kaiba and Yami about to get raunchy under the sheets! XD

pairing: SetoYami and mentions of established JouYugi

disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! ::gets sued:: I own Kaiba? ::gets mind crushed:: Damn…Nothing to own here, people. Move along now…::runs off to cry::

summary: It's Christmas time (wishful thinking on my part) and Yami has a new challenge for Seto. This time, it's play for keeps.

notes: Heh, heh. I've haven't been good lately. Well, this is a random thing I've been writing in bio class cuz I suck. It was inspired by Hatori's story in the Fruits Basket (Furuba) series that I do not own. A really cute series. I also don't own the Wizard of Oz.And 'Engaged' will NOT be continued because it sucks, too. I'm going to redo the whooooooole thing with an actual plot. collective gasp from audience Yeah, well, the plot is long, twisted, and it most likely won't have a happy ending. But I DO appreciate all the reviews I received. I luv y'all—platonically. Fun fun. ONE LAST THING: I started a SetoYami C2 community on called 'Desire.' So ya. Join.

AND WTF IS WITH FAN FICTION . NET'S UPLOADING?!?!?! Damn this!

dedication: TO **LOMELINDI** BE CAUSE SHE PWNS YOU ALL. J/K. But it is her birthday tomorrow (October 11) and this is my present to her 'cause I live across the country from her and can't mail her a plastic Duel Disk. Be one with the cows, chica. Plus, this is my apology to her for being such a crappy beta. My mom banned me from the internet for a month, so I just got the chappie in my email ;; But as a random note to her: 'Commodore' is not capitalized if it's not part of the guy's title. Like 'the pharaoh blah blah' versus 'Pharaoh Yami said blah blah I want Kaiba blah.' Yeah, a grammar tip for anyone who read this.

NOW!! On with ze story!! YARRR ::runs off to be a pirate::

**Snow: A SetoYami OneShot of DOOOOOOOM **

--- Yami's POV ---

After months of listening to incompetent teachers, staring at Kaiba Seto, watching Aibou and Jounouchi-kun sneak out of class, watching Jou-kun fight with Kaiba, and watching Jou-kun get crushed by Kaiba, it is _finally_ the last day of school before Christmas break. Everyone is excited, myself included. But in the far corner of the noisy classroom, my blue-eyed lover is brooding over some messed up program. Why won't he just come here and kiss me senseless?

Maybe because he's not _really_ my lover. And he hates me. But who cares about the little details?

"Yami, you in?" Jounouchi's question disrupts my Seto-centric reverie and pulls me back into the real world. The world where I am the great and all-knowing former pharaoh of Egypt stuck in a Japanese high school with hordes of hormone-driven teenagers. And my reply is simple.

"What?"

Jou gives me an exasperated sigh. "Yami, where have you been? Geez, I've been goin' on about this since class started. Well, basically we're gonna jack all of Kaiba's computers from his house on Christmas. You in?"

Interesting idea, really. Sneaking into the virtual fortress the Kaiba brothers call home and stripping them of all their computers. I'm not sure if Kaiba would be able to handle a full day without his precious machines. He might get violent in his withdrawal. But if we get caught—if _I_ get caught—Kaiba will hate me forever.

That's not much of a change from the current situation, but I would rather not take the risk.

I have spent over a year trying to get Kaiba to think of us as his friends. And maybe he already has; maybe he is just too afraid to get close to us. But I can't stand to see someone that amazingly brilliant—and sexy—be a cold anti-social bastard.

I silently shake my head at Jounouchi, who had forgotten about me when Honda made a comment about bringing Shizuka along. Kaiba raises his head and quirks an eyebrow when Jou's sudden outburst earns him a detention.

The only things Kaiba has are Mokuba, computers, Duel Monsters, and his fights with Jounouchi. I'm not worried about the first two—even though the love of technology can be frightening at times—and I share the passion for duel monsters, but the last one…

I just can't help but feel jealous. Looking at Jounouchi and watching him with my hikari, I know I have no reason to worry. Jou loves Aibou and that's that. But how is it that someone who does nothing manages to ensnare the brunet's attention so easily? Repeatedly I've invited him to sit with us or to go out with us, but Kaiba just says no and walks away. Jou walks by and then he and Kaiba have all their attention focused on each other. And it happens almost everyday. My duels with Kaiba are just few and far between.

But even then, Kaiba maintains a lonely life. Jou-kun would never betray Yugi for someone like Kaiba and Kaiba could never love someone like me.

But there's no way he can survive with only Mokuba by his side. And when Mokuba goes off to college later, who will he share his life with? Who will he tell his dreams and his crazy ideas? Who will Kaiba have then?

I'm hoping me.

------

Ah, there he is: my prey is all ready to get to his precious office building where he can lock himself up with nothing but thoughts about Mokuba and computers.

Oh no, not this time. I'll give you something else to think about.

"Kaiba!" I run off, away from my friends and toward the object of my affections.

Or obsession, whichever one you deem more accurate.

The tall and oh so sexy brunet turns towards me, his cold eyes chilling me to the bone. Ra knows _how_ I managed to fall in love with this ice cube; he's the only person who would consider glaring as a sign of affection. But that doesn't matter. The fact is that I _do_ love him and that this is the only way I could express my feelings without just throwing him onto the ground and ravishing him right here.

Tempting, but I doubt the school faculty will enjoy the show.

I stop in front of the tall teen and simply hand him a little red velvet box.

"Merry Christmas, Kaiba." I blink at Kaiba's reaction—it's a rare day when Kaiba Seto is more confused than Jounouchi-kun.

Hasn't Kaiba ever received a Christmas present before? I mean, people didn't _always_ hate him….did they?

But this look of surprise and confusion looks good on Kaiba. Better than his usual 'I-have-no-emotions-so-don't-expect-a-reaction' look. Ten seconds or so pass and Kaiba's still in shock. I wonder if he fell asleep like that...

But suddenly Jounouchi runs up to Kaiba and starts yelling about how he should be grateful or something. I do consider Jounouchi to be one of my closest friends, but sometimes the little puppy needs to shut his mouth.

Oops, I called Jounouchi a puppy.

I'm not _that_ obsessed with Kaiba, am I?

I'm pulled out of my study of Kaiba Seto when Jou throws his arm around my shoulder and sighs. "C'mon, Yami. Let's leave this ice cube with his computers."

What? We're leaving already?!?! B-but…uh oh. Anzu's giving me that hungry look again. And why is Aibou smirking? Maybe I _should_ leave; don't want to arouse too much suspicion. I slowly turn away; it's hard to tear my gaze away when my life revolves around him.

Suddenly, I stop and turn my head to Jounouchi. " No, Jounouchi." Smiling slightly, I look over my shoulder back at Kaiba. I quickly turn away, afraid that if I don't, I may just follow him to Kaiba Corp. My smile turns into a smirk as I walk past Jounouchi and toward the Kame game shop. "He's not ice. He's snow."

This is your invitation, Kaiba.

Take it or leave it.

--- Kaiba's POV---

What was _that_ supposed to be?! Since when does Yami skip up to his rivals and hand out Christmas presents? Not that I'm complaining, but is that normal?

I understand that Yugi and Masaki have wanted me to join their little friendship group—they're friendly by nature—and I know that Jounouchi isn't too fond of me—it's not my fault I am superior—but Yami? He always supported Jounouchi, he never initiated a friendship offer, and he must be annoyed at the way I am constantly challenging him to duels.

I step into my limo and nod my head so the drive knows to head to Kaiba Corp. As much fun as it is to just sit there and ride around in a fancy limo, sometimes I want to drive my own way. I want to just hop into my black convertible, open up the top, and speed through empty stretches of land. I want to feel the wind on my face as I ignore all the traffic and go at my own pace. I want to grab Mokuba and just drive off to the beach for a weekend without having to worry about falling stocks or company image. Sometimes, I want to be the stereotypical teenager.

But I can't be a normal kid.

I am Kaiba Seto.

I gave it all up so _Mokuba_ could be normal. I wanted him to have to happy childhood filled with videogames and sleepovers and loud parties. It was a sacrifice I chose to make and I don't regret a minute of it. But I didn't expect to lose my happiness as an adult.

I didn't expect to get so caught up in my corporation that I would forget how it felt like to have feelings for someone. So when those feelings arose, I freaked. I didn't understand why I was feeling different every time I dueled Yami. With Jounouchi, it was the thrill of a minor challenge.

But with Yami….

It's beyond a simple thrill. It's an addiction. I became addicted to the duels, the adrenaline rush every time my traps were countered or my magic deflected, the way his eyes flashed in the heat of the battle, the way my heart beat every time our eyes locked. Even if I lost the duels, the feelings were worth it. Even if I didn't understand what those feelings really were.

They were amazing.

But I pushed it too far. I kept challenging Yami blindly, not caring about the circumstances of the moment. And when Jounouchi and Masaki were in trouble, I forced Yami to choose between me and his friends. And he chose his friends.

That's when I realized what was going on. I realized that I did not want to beat Yami; I wanted to be near him and dueling was my only excuse. And as I watched Yami run off to find his friends, I thought I lost him.

But now I look at the little red box in my hands and I'm not sure anymore. Two hours ago I was ready to give up, but is this an offer of friendship? Is it an offer of something else—something that I wouldn't want Mokuba learning about from the television? Or am I just giving myself false hope?

But first things first; what exactly is _in_ the little box? There's no intricate ribbon that impossible to untie and there's no fancy paper. It's a simple red box of the softest velvet. I lift the lid and suddenly the buildings that fly past my window aren't there anymore. Because all I see is the little crystal rose. I gently pick up the flower and twirl the ebony stem between my fingers, letting the sunlight filter through the window and reflect off the rose. The perfect rose of the deepest crimson. It's suddenly like I have Yami with me, his piercing eyes so clear in my head in this little flower.

Placing the crystal back into the box, I lean against the leather interior of the limo and close my eyes, the after school events replaying in my mind.

The rush of students after the final bell…

The sound of Yami's light footsteps as he approached me…

_"Merry Christmas, Kaiba."_

The soft blush on Yami's pale skin…

My eyes snap open. Wait. Yami was _blushing_?! Why would he blush when giving me a pre...sent…

False hope or not, I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by.

I flip open my cell phone and hastily dial a number, a new light shining in my eyes.

"Snow, indeed…"

---Yami's POV---

Ah, Christmas eve and love is in the air. Aibou has Jounouchi, Ryou has Bakura, and I'm all alone.

Bitter, much?

Yeah, thought so.

Currently I'm sitting on the living room couch playing with the Kuriboh plush toy Yugi gave me. Its fur is very soft, but no where near the silky fuzz that covered my Kuriboh in Egypt. That was a loyal one; never even questioned my orders. But I digress.

I raise my eyes and nod as greeting as Jounouchi enters the game shop. He quickly tosses me this white thing as he is immediately pounced on and attacked by my hikari. Meaning Jounouchi and Yugi are on the floor of the game shop's entryway. Making out.

It's not love that's in the air.

It's hormones.

But the white thing that is currently in my hands is actually a little box. Completely unmarked except for two words written on the cover: To Yami.

I'm assuming that means it's mine.

I slowly pull on the pastel blue ribbon that holds the box shut, idly hoping in the back on my mind that this isn't from some random duelist that wants me dead so they can have my God cards. But then again, how many people know me as 'Yami'? During Battle City and Duelist Kingdom, I dueled through Yuugi's body. I was granted my own corporeal existence a mere four months past.

But as the I let the ribbon slip through my fingers, I lift the lid of the box and quietly gasp at the item that lies within. A single platinum snowflake the size of my palm. The inlaid sapphires glimmer in the light of the shop before Yugi's shadow covers the gift.

"Yami, why did someone send you a snowflake…" Aibou trails off as his eyes widen at his sudden understanding. And then suddenly he's smirking. I don't like that smirk; it's quite unnerving. I don't like how Jounouchi-kun is corrupting my innocent little hikari. But by judging that evil little glint in his amethyst eyes, I doubt there is much innocence left in Yugi. "Ne, Yami? I think you should visit your favorite coldhearted dragon."

That glint is just wrong.

But Yugi's right. I _do_ need to visit Kaiba. I stand up and walk past the still smirking Yugi and the Jounouchi that's still recovering from getting pounced and head straight to the door. Yugi's smirk gets wider at my fleeting comment as I leave the game shop.

"Don't wait up, Aibou."

Dragging myself through the thick snow, I head towards Kaiba Corp. I just hope Kaiba knew what he was getting himself into when he accepted my invitation.

Because now there's no turning back.

------

The Kaiba Mansion never looked so beautiful than it does tonight. But it never looked so daunting either.

I step through the main gates and it feels like I'm in a fairy tale. The manor itself looms in the distance, taking my breath away with its grandeur. The grounds are covered in snow-topped trees and frozen ponds. The central fountain glimmers as the moonlight reflects off the icicles that crystallized on its marble surface. The Kaiba Mansion is like a winter dream.

I walk through all the scenery and I stand in front of the huge oak doors, my finger hovering over the buzzer. I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore. Maybe Kaiba didn't really understand what that gift meant. Maybe he thought that sending me the snowflake was funny and all this is just me getting my hopes up.

But before I turn away and run back to the game shop, the huge oak door swings open. And Kaiba's standing there, staring at me. And when I look up and stare into his eyes, I can see all the emotions that reside within them—the cloud of confusion, the faint glimmer of hope, the slight twinge of fear—and I know that Kaiba understands.

He takes a step back, allowing me into the mansion and I follow him, welcoming the warm atmosphere. The inside is beautifully decorated (probably with Mokuba's insistence) with mistletoe, holly, and a Christmas tree big enough to make Santa Claus jealous. But I see all this in a blur as I walk past the living room where Mokuba lies, engrossed in a new videogame, and follow Kaiba up the grand staircase.

Neither of us says a word.

All we do is walk. And the longer I tread through this labyrinth the more I want out.

But I can't get out anymore. I need to find out how he truly feels about me. Is there anything in you heart other that fierce rivalry? Am I nothing but an obstacle for him? I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with Kaiba.

No. I _need_ to be with Kaiba.

I follow him through another door and I'm in his bedroom. Too bad we aren't on "friendlier" terms; we could really put this room to good use.

He shuts the door and we're shrouded in darkness.

"Kaiba…"

He spins toward me but his hand never leaves the door knob. The moon's rays filter into the room through the skylight and fall across his eyes. They glow with fear.

Fear of what?

"Why, Yami?" Kaiba looks like he just wants to turn and run. But Kaiba can't either. We've been running from this too long. "Why did you give me that rose?"

His voice is strained. He can barely say it.

"Because I…" I can't say it either. But I how am I supposed to tell him that I love him when I already know he'll reject me? You can't love me and you never will.

And I don't know how I'm supposed to say all this. How can I confess my love when my heart is preparing for rejection?

Kaiba's strong hands grip my shoulders and his piercing blue eyes gaze directly into mine.

"Yami. I need to know why."

I continue to stare at him, my mouth too dry to allow me to respond. But I don't need to talk because actions speak louder than words. And there's no way Kaiba can misinterpret this.

I take a step forward, grab his face in my hands, and close the distance between our lips.

I'm kissing Kaiba Seto.

I pull away before he overcomes his shock. I turn my gaze away; he can't see the tears anymore. As much as I expect rejection, it still hurts.

"That's why…" I don't trust my voice to say anymore.

Before I can run out of the mansion and back to the Kame Game Shop, Kaiba grabs me and throws me onto his bed. He's sitting on top of me and straddling my waist. This is a new type of rejection…

Kaiba smirks and brushes lips against mine. "Good answer."

His lips fully descend upon mine and our tongues engage in a passionate dance. It's slow and timid at first, but it grows hotter each second.

Kaiba's lips leave mine and move down my jaw, stopping to nip gently on my neck. No matter how many times I've imagined this, I never thought it possible. To feel the cold business man, who really is just a little kid pushed into the real world too early, be so passionate. It's so…_amazing_.

My shaking fingers fumble the buttons with his shirt. I'm afraid that I'll break this by doing anything drastic. But I've waited so long for this. Too long.

That's when he tells me what I've been longing to hear for years. Kaiba pulls himself level with me and kisses me on the lips. A sweet, gentle kiss. Not too long and not too short. Perfect.

"I love you, Yami."

My eyes widen before they fill with tears. I can't believe this. I hear the clock strike twelve in the background. It's Christmas Day. This is my Christmas dream.

And if this is a dream, I never want to wake up.

I slide my eyes shut and place a gentle kiss on Kaiba's soft lips. "Show me, Seto. Show me you love me."

And he does.

------

I rest my hands on the window sill and stick my head out the window catching a snowflake on my tongue. I quickly draw back into the warmth of Seto's bedroom when I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist. Seto pulls me close, our bodies flush against each other. I point outside to where Mokuba is having a snowball fight with some of his school friends. "Look, Seto. It's snowing."

"Hn." Apparently snows not worthy enough for Seto to detach himself from my neck. But then he quickly does and then flips me around so I'm facing him. He raises an eyebrow in question. "Which reminds me; why exactly am I like snow?"

Heh heh, forgot about that. I smile and give Seto a quick peck on the cheek. Might as well answer. "You're not like snow, Seto. You _are_ snow."

"What?"

Oo, that look of pure confusion is priceless. I wish I had that contraption thing that Aibou called a camera.

"You _are_ snow, Seto-koi. Let's see…you're pale. You're as fierce as a raging blizzard but you can also be soft and gentle. You posses a unparalleled pristine beauty. And, you're cold." Good answer. I mentally pat myself on the back.

Seto lowers his head and our foreheads are touching. "Cold, huh?"

"Yup." I kiss Seto. "And do you know what happens when snow melts?"

"It becomes water?" I chuckle at Seto's face, scrunched up in confusion, and at the mental image of Seto turning into a puddle like the witch from "The Wizard of Oz."

"No, Seto. It becomes spring."

---FINI---

YAYAY! I posted something! ::does happy dance::

Well, I hope you enjoyed my lil ficcie. Well questions and comments are greatly appreciated. If you want, you guys can contact me at Soraki The Tormentor gmail . com (sans spaces) or on AIM at TormentorSoraki. Just let me know who you are and remind me as to where you found me.

Review please! And everyone wish Lomelindi a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! ::huggles:: And if i don't post anything else by the 25th of October: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY KAIBA!!! ::huggles some more::

--s o r a k i t h e t o r m e n t o r -- (ugh, I can't even do my bracket thing!)


End file.
